


Catching Feelings

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Castiel, Possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sam catches you daydreaming one too many times and asks you who you're thinking about. You, of course, don't tell him.





	Catching Feelings

You watched Cas out of the corner of your eye, following his every move. A small blush on your face, and you weren't even looking at where you were going. That is, until you ran face first into a wall. Your nose throbbed painfully at the impact. Castiels head turned, concern clear on his face. "Are you feeling well?", he asked, unintentionally making puppy eyes which made your heart melt. "Y-yes!", you stuttered out, quickly pushing yourself off the wall. On your way to your room you got lost in thought. Castiel, an angel of the lord and a close friend of you and the Winchester brothers, was recently all you could think about. You had no idea when it happened. 

Suddenly, your nose once again hit something, and your vision got blocked. The wall was warm, and smelled slightly musky. Humming, you looked up. Sams concerned eyes met yours. "You okay?" You nodded absent-mindedly. A grin appeared on Sams face. "Who're you thinking about?" A blush rose on your face and you averted you gaze, wanting to get out of the awkward situation. You stepped aside, intent on just walking by him. He blocked your way again, crossing his arms over his chest with a grin on his face. "N-nobody, shut up!" You considered shoving him out of the way for a moment, but decided against it. He would probably catch your hands and hold you until you told him everything. You bit your cheek, pouting up at the giant man. "SO, you won't talk, huh?" You stubbornly shook your head. He hummed, glancing up and down your body. "Does Dean know who it is?", he asked suspiciously. Your eyebrow raised. Where did that question come from?

"Does Cas know?", Sam then whispered. You unintentionally blushed, and Sams grin widened immensely. "S-shut up, Sam!", you screeched. He chuckled, enveloping you into a hug. "Don't worry.", he whispered. "I have the perfect plan." He started swaying the two of you, making you giggle and hug the man back. Suddenly, you were pulled away from Sam, and into the arms of another man. You twisted your head around, just to see Cas there, holding you in his arms. A growl like sound ripped from his throat. 

You felt the world shift around you, and suddenly you were in your room. But still, Cas didn't let go. "Uhh... Cas?" He growled again, tightening his grip. Your blush deepened. "Mine", he mumbled, burying his face into your hair. Well, seemed like you weren't going to get out of your room anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
